Shego to Go
by DoofusPrime
Summary: Despite faring well on the relationship front, Shego's professional life reaches new lows in the fast food industry.


**Shego to Go, **by DoofusPrime

XX

Life had thrown a lot of challenges Shego's way. Trying to live with insufferable siblings for years until eventually giving up; trying to work with - and briefly date - insufferable blue-skinned bosses until eventually giving up; and last but not least, trying to fight a certain insufferable red-haired teen nemesis until eventually giving up. Although in that last case, giving up had turned out to be one of the best choices Shego ever made in her life. But none of those things, _none_ of them, came close to the challenge she faced now.

"Flip it, Shego! Pronto!"

Ron's impatient order, barked from six inches away, sent Shego's black lips twisting into an irritated grimace. She shoved the spatula under the first Bueno Burrito and gave it a flip. The burrito landed half off the grill, spilling some of its cheesy contents out onto the attached metal preparation table. She tried to pick it up again with the spatula and readjust it, placing it back on the grill alongside its burrito brethren, but the damage was done. A disgusting smear of grease, cheese, beans, sour cream, and ground beef remained on the metal surface where the burrito had first landed, like the shiny trail of a slug. She stared at it, hypnotized.

"You'll have to make a new one, and clean up that mess," said Ron. "We value cleanliness here at Bueno Nacho!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir. I'll clean it right now."

Ron nodded authoritatively before walking off as Shego grabbed a nearby dish rag and wiped the grease away with a sigh of resignation. Probably not the right way to do it, but she hadn't been paying much attention when they went through hygiene and safety at the training seminar. It was fast food, for crying out loud!

Shego knew she shouldn't be complaining so much; it wasn't like she had spent weeks on the job yet. But even over the past few days, there had already been several occasions when she wanted to tear the whole Bueno Nacho down in a torrent of green flame and debris. She wasn't sure which was worse: dealing with the customers, or collecting a gradual film of grease over her body – real or imagined, she wasn't even sure anymore – after preparing food at the grill in the back of the store all day. Before this experience, she would have thought a burger place would be worse, but it would have to be a nightmare to top _this_. How Stoppable could love working in this business, she'd never know. Kim's horror stories about the handful of days she worked at Bueno Nacho a few years ago seemed pretty accurate to Shego.

But, of course, that _was_ why she was here: Kim Possible.

Another burrito missed its target by a wide margin, this time flying off the grill entirely and hitting the floor with a splat. Shego didn't understand how she could be so nimble in combat, yet so horrible with a spatula. It had to be the environment, she thought. Or maybe just her foul temper. Then again, Princess used to put her in a foul temper, at least before they were together. Shego looked around to make sure no one was looking – Ron and the other employees were all up at the front – and, satisfied the coast was clear and her crime would go unpunished, she picked the burrito up from the floor, placing it on the grill.

Five second rule. Only broken by a few seconds.

Ron's voice traveled back from the registers. "Everything going good back there? We've got people waiting in line!"

"I'm on it," said Shego, her eye twitching involuntarily.

Most of her fellow employees had learned not to get in her way, especially when she had access to a flat steel implement and hot grease, so Shego usually worked alone when she had grill duty, churning out Bueno Burritos by the boatload - along with the occasional Tasty Taco, which seemed suspiciously non-Hispanic in its labeling. Nachos and cheese were handled up at the front, behind the registers, and Nacos were handled personally by Ron. He had even given the other employees orders to create Nacos instead of Shego when a customer ordered them; he had mentioned something about her not being ready for the great honor of creating one. The boy was ridiculously defensive about his creation, and kept putting off teaching her how to make one. Not that she cared one way or the other.

Shego jumped as Ron sidled up to her out of nowhere. She hadn't done anything wrong in the last few seconds, but she couldn't help anticipating a bossy comment or critique of her flipping style. Instead, Ron nodded towards the front of the store. "You've got a visitor," he said.

Shego leaned her head back a little, peering past the refrigerators and clunky metal kitchenware, past the registers, and into the dining area of the store. "Oh, I see her," she said, feeling a faint smile cross her lips. "Looks like I'm on break!"

It was a rare occasion when Shego got one over on her boss, but she handed Ron the spatula with an impudent wink as she left the grills, making her way past the registers and into the dining area. Kim Possible was sitting at a booth in the corner, looking out the window. As she approached, Kim turned and saw her, flashing a brilliant smile. Shego couldn't help but return it - although she didn't think she ever smiled quite as widely as Kim did. Too many smirks over the years to pull _that_ off naturally.

But still, despite coming in the middle of her work day, her girlfriend's arrival had a way of lifting her spirits like nothing else could. Or maybe it was exactly _because_ it was in the middle of her work day. "Sorry if I smell funky," she said as she took a seat opposite Kim.

Kim wrinkled her nose. "I don't think you do," she announced after a moment of careful sniffing. "No more than usual, anyway."

"Ha, ha."

"So, how's work going, Susie?"

"Ugh, don't call me that."

A Bueno Nacho employee arrived at the booth with a tray of food that Kim had apparently ordered before Shego came out from the back. "Want a bite, _Susie_?" she asked, offering some of her nachos.

Mexican food didn't sound all that appetizing after making it for hours; Shego balefully narrowed her eyes in response to Kim's cutesy little pet name as she shook her head. Her irritation was only pretend, although hopefully 'Susie' wouldn't become a permanent thing. Even being called 'Susan' by her girlfriend was still strange to her. She had hidden herself behind her old Team Go moniker for so long, long after she no longer had any real contact with her siblings, that she had almost forgotten her real name. Thinking of herself as Susan Go would take some time.

"Work is same as usual," she said as Kim ate. "Stoppable's been on my back like crazy."

"That's too bad – maybe I'll ask him to take it easy on you. But you kind of have to expect it, at least a little. I mean, you _were_ Shego, after all. And he _is_ doing you a big favor when he could be holding grudges instead."

When it came to Ron, she knew her girlfriend was right, although that didn't lessen her urge to send Stoppable flying out the drive-thru window from time to time. He wasn't even supposed to be working at the Middleton location, seeing as he was some kind of big-shot regional manager now, but she got the distinct feeling that Ron had been working here over the last few days solely for the pleasure of driving her up the wall. Ned was the de jure manager for their location, but Shego had already terrified him enough to abort any chance of that little punk giving her orders.

"I thought you had a class?" asked Shego as she watched Kim eating a Naco in an shockingly unladylike way.

Kim shook her head. "Noph for anover hour or tho." She swallowed her bite. "I had some time to eat, so I thought I'd stop by and pay you a visit. You know, make sure you haven't killed anybody yet."

"That's not for another day or two, at least."

"Good to hear. Has Ron taught you how to make Nacos yet?"

Shego's lips curled in amusement as she shook her head; apparently, even Kim was well aware that Ron viewed Naco creation as some kind of sacred rite. The holy grail of the Bueno Nacho biz. But then, she supposed the two of them had been together long enough that Kim would be aware of a fact like that. The thought sent a brief jab of jealousy coursing through her, even though she knew it was all in the past. And she had to remind herself that the whole sitch was probably a lot harder for Ron nowadays, anyway.

Kim glanced over at her ex-boyfriend before giving Shego a reassuring nod. "I'm sure he will. Just as soon as you get settled in here. I think Ron's grown up enough that he's not going to hold any serious grudges. You did save his life that one time, after all."

"Only because you dragged me out on that mission," said Shego. With Kim's comments lingering, her thoughts turned to the past. "You know, a few years ago, if someone told me I'd be in a relationship with you and working in food service, I'd probably have laughed in their face, and maybe given them a good slash or two. And yet, here I am."

"Here you are."

Shego nodded as she grabbed her girlfriend's fountain drink, deciding she wanted a sip.

"But now that you're where you are," said Kim, "those are positive life changes, right?"

"_One_ of them is."

Kim smirked. "Well, fine. I'll break up with you so you can focus full time on the food service without any romantic distractions. I can see you're really devoted to this job."

"Devoted to getting the hell _out_ of this job, is more like it."

"Well, if _somebody_ hadn't been busy making themselves one of the most notorious supervillain sidekicks around, maybe businesses outside of the food service industry might be less antsy about hiring you. We were lucky Ron decided to help us get you this one, even if it _is_ entry level."

Shego grumbled, ceding the point to her better half. Playing by the rules could be such a pain sometimes. "Ugh!" she said after a silent pause. "Couldn't I just keep trying to take over the world with Doctor D?"

"Not unless you want Global Justice on your back again. Come on, isn't this better than always being on the run?"

Shego wasn't so sure about that. Her answer would be 'no' if a certain someone wasn't involved in the equation. But she supposed it was worthwhile, as long as Kim was around.

"And you still have a couple of months left on your probation," Kim reminded her. "If you went back to your old ways before that, I doubt they'd give you a second chance, even if you and Drakken _did_ help us save the world. I can only do so much convincing when it comes to Dr. Director. It's kind of creepy how much they call the shots, when you think about it. I don't even know what Global Justice _is_, exactly."

"Some kind of crime-fighting organization," offered Shego.

"Yeah, but who controls them? The government? How come they can arrest people?"

Shego shrugged. It was a good question – but then, she always thought it was best not to trust anybody in a uniform. Not even supervillains. Of course, _she_ used to wear a uniform, sort of, but people would have been crazy to trust her, so she supposed her rule didn't really make her a hypocrite. The fact that Kim was actually willing to work with a group like Global Justice spoke to the fact that, for all they had in common, they definitely had their differences. But she supposed variety was the spice of life and love. And even if Shego would never be a GJ agent, she had to play by their rules. For now.

"What about _after_ my probation?" she asked, thinking out loud. "Maybe _then_ I can steal military-grade weaponry!"

Kim laughed, nearly spraying soda onto the booth table. Shego realized she had been a little overenthusiastic, even if she was joking. After years of flouting the law with Drakken, it was a little hard to adjust to going straight - metaphorically, of course, not literally – but she supposed it was worth it, if that's what it took for things to work with Kim. Truth be told, she had been doing a little thinking ever since saving the world from the Warlordians. Trying to get back into the criminal business with Doctor D afterwards just hadn't been like it used to be, which had given her thoughts even more clarity. World domination was cool and all, but Shego wasn't sure how much she'd like it once she was actually in that position. She was more into the ride than the destination.

Even if it wasn't for their increasingly lame attempts to take over the world after the Warlordians, going on a few dates with Doctor D had been awkward enough to put the final nails in the coffin of their professional relationship, anyway. Awkward, was the only way to put it. Or _awkweird_, as Kim liked to say. Other than helping her realize the dissatisfaction she had been feeling with her line of work for many months beforehand, the only good thing to come out of that whole debacle was that, after really dating a man for the first time in years, Shego was finally able to admit where her preferences truly lay.

Maybe not _only_ in women, but at least some of them. One in particular.

The two of them talked about Shego's new job for a while longer before the conversation meandered over to Kim's classes. Kim could really go on about it sometimes, but Shego didn't mind listening. The girl was learning a lot – and having no trouble with any of it, which wasn't surprising – but she still hadn't decided what kind of focus she wanted for the rest of her run through Upperton University, which she had settled on after deciding she would miss her family too much if she went overseas. Her course load for sophomore year was eclectic, but Kim's interests seemed so wide-ranging that she couldn't settle on anything in particular. Something involving law or diplomacy, was Shego's guess. Or maybe some kind of humanitarian work.

Whatever it was, Kim had lots of time to choose. Her enthusiasm was contagious; sometimes hearing Kim talk about her college experience made Shego regret wasting her degree in child development. Things had just gone off the beaten path after college, for some reason. But maybe one of these days she'd get around to actually doing something useful with her own educational background. Just as long as she didn't get sucked into the world of fine faux-Mexican cuisine before that happened.

"Hey, KP?"

Shego and Kim broke off their conversation and looked up at Ron Stoppable, who appeared beside their booth.

"Hey Ron," said Kim. "How's it going?"

Shego couldn't help noticing a nervous current traveling between the two of them. It wasn't like she had been around to catch all the details of their past relationship, but she knew it had been a little rough when they broke up, and even now, they were still trying to get back to something approaching normality. On the one hand, Shego was glad she had Kim, but she couldn't help feeling guilty sometimes, even if she wasn't really responsible for what had happened between them.

_Guilty_, she thought. _How weird is that. Like I ever would have cared about that before. And feeling guilty about how _Stoppable_ feels, of all people!_

"It's going alright," said Ron.

"You're not giving Shego _too_ hard a time, right Ron?"

"No way! Why would you ask that?"

Ron sent Shego a lightning-fast glare that she almost missed, not waiting for Kim's answer before he continued. "Anyway, sorry to interrupt, but I need Shego back on the job. Leslie just barfed in somebody's car at the drive-thru window, so we need someone to take over her shift."

"What about Ned?" suggested Shego.

"Ned's a manager. Just don't drag them out of their cars and you'll be fine!"

Kim raised an eyebrow in Shego's direction, as if agreeing with Ron that corporal punishment was not synonymous with good customer service. Shego gave a petulant groan before dragging herself theatrically out of the booth, although it wasn't that big a deal; Kim had just finished her meal, and she didn't want to keep her girlfriend so long that she missed a class. Not that it would be the end of the world, but Kim was such a teacher's pet that Shego knew how much missing classes bugged her. Unless, of course, it was for a mission. Kim had an interesting way of dealing with her priorities.

"Alright," said Shego. "Have fun in class, Princess."

"Thanks, Susan!"

There it was again. Getting used to it was definitely slow going. Shego followed Ron back behind the registers and made her way to the drive-thru window.

"Shego!" said Ned as she passed by. "Thank you for covering Leslie's shift! I am sure you'll do an excellent job attending to our drive-thru customers, as you always-"

"Shut it."

Ned darted quickly aside as Shego made her way to the drive-thru window, donning a pair of headphones and staring with displeasure out the window at the long row of cars which snaked back and around the side of the restaurant. She disliked anything that dealt with customers - making her the polar opposite of Ron Stoppable, basically. Ned helped pass a meal out the drive-thru window to a waiting car while she barked a command into the microphone, asking the car by the drive-thru intercom for their order.

"Hamburger," came a deep-set voice.

"This is a Bueno Nacho," said Shego. "No hamburgers here, idiot."

Ned poked her gently on the arm, which Shego tried her best to ignore. "Perhaps a better way to phrase that, Shego, would be 'sir, while we cannot offer you actual hamburgers, we do have a variety of Bueno Nacho products made with our patented hamburger-resembling protein filler paste, if you would like-'"

Shego jerked her body to the side and hit Ned just hard enough to send him sprawling into a Naco-warming machine. By this time, the customer was blathering something about hamburgers on the drive-thru intercom. Shego began to consider the benefits and drawbacks of assaulting the man when he drove up to the window. Before she could decide, her bad mood worsened upon realizing that she had been so busy glowering as she got back on the clock, she had completely forgotten to give Kim a kiss goodbye.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

XX

What a long afternoon.

A cool evening breeze wafted through the umbrella over Shego's table. She sat and watched as it fluttered faintly in the light from the storefront. Bueno Nacho would be closing soon, and it was already dark outside, but nobody had bothered putting down the umbrellas yet. She took a sip of the soda she had gotten with her honorary 100% Bueno Nacho employee discount – not something official, as far as she knew, but something she decided was applicable to her as long as Stoppable wasn't looking. Taking a break so close to closing time wasn't really official either, but it had been a crazy day. As she listened to the occasional car passing by, the sound of footsteps behind her drew closer after the store's front door opened and closed with a faint chiming ring.

"Hey," said Ron as he sat down beside her at the round plastic table.

"Hey, Stoppable."

"Taking breaks less than an hour before closing time is a Class Two Bueno Nacho infraction, Shego!"

At this outburst, Shego threw Ron a stare of disbelief, but judging by the barely-concealed smirk that crossed his face, she decided he was just pulling her leg. Not that Ron hadn't pulled lines like that during her past few days on the job in what seemed to be all seriousness, but she was glad he was at least aware he was needling her for its own sake. "I'll be back inside in a minute," she finally said.

Ron, she noticed, had his own soda with him. He took a sip as he looked back at the restaurant. "I told Ned he could start closing up. Sometimes he gets a little annoying about it, so I thought I'd come out."

"Gotcha."

"So, seriously, how do you like the job?"

"Seriously seriously?"

Ron pursed his lips. "Um, like – wait – yes, seriously seriously?"

"It's a job."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, drinking their drinks and viewing what little view was provided by the Middleton Bueno Nacho's outdoor dining area. Although lunch was long past, Shego couldn't help remembering the awkward atmosphere between Kim and Ron when her girlfriend had stopped by. She finished her drink and tossed it into a nearby trash canister. "Can I ask you something, Stoppable?"

"Sure?"

"Why did you hire me for this job in the first place?"

"Kim asked me to."

"Yeah, I know, but I mean – why did you do it just because of that? You guys aren't going out anymore, and I used to be your worst enemy-"

"That was Monkey Fist," corrected Ron.

"Yeah, well, Monkey Fist, whatever – I was still your enemy, is what I meant. And I was a lot more threatening than that joker. So I was _one_ of your worst enemies. The point is, why would you be willing to hire me for this job? What are you getting from it?"

"People don't always do things just because it gets them something."

The punk had her on that one, Shego had to admit. Maybe she still needed some practice before she got over that line of thinking. Still, it seemed strange, and she knew Stoppable could be as self-absorbed as she was. From what little Kim had told her, it played a big part in why their relationship ultimately fell apart. Although Shego was sure she was only getting one side of the story; Kim could sometimes be a little blind to her own faults, after all. None of them were perfect, even if Shego probably had the most baggage to deal with.

"So that's it?" she asked. "You just wanted to be nice?"

Ron shrugged. "Okay, so maybe it's not _just_ that. I know me and Kim broke up, and I know it's been a while and you guys are pretty close now and everything, but I just miss what we had. Even before we went out – just being best friends. Maybe we can never get that back, but I thought if I did this as a favor to her, it might be one way to try to make things better. Like letting her know I've grown up a little, and I can let things go."

Once again, Shego was surprised by the vague sense of guilt she got when she listened to Ron speak about his past with Kim. She knew it wasn't rational, that she wasn't stealing Kim – like someone as fiercely independent as Kim could be stolen by anyone, after all – but there was something strange in sitting next to a person who had been so close to her girlfriend, knowing she had taken his place. Although she sometimes wondered. Not that she had any worries about Kim; she knew Kim loved her, she was completely confident in their bond, but she also knew Kim and Ron had shared something special. Maybe she could never really replace Ron; instead, she could only give Kim something new.

"She does talk about you a lot, you know," she said. "I think she'd totally be up for being closer friends, if you were interested. And hiring me is probably a good move. Other than the possibility that I may tear you in half sooner or later."

"I do have Mystical Monkey Powers, you know. And I'm better at handling them."

"Yeah, if you say so. I'd like to see that sometime," she said, thinking out loud. Maybe Stoppable would almost as fun to fight as Kim nowadays. "With all the crap you give me at this job, I'm sure we'll have it out sometime."

"Well, that does kind of bring up the other reason for hiring you," said Ron with a laugh. "I mean, come on, I get the opportunity to order you around after you fighting me for years and then stealing KP – how could I turn _that_ down?"

Fortunately, Shego didn't pick up on any bitter coloring in Ron's statement. He seemed to recognize the humor in the situation, which was reassuring. Ron had been a total pain in the ass, but he _was_ tolerable. All in all, he probably annoyed her less than Doctor D did, now that she thought about it. Maybe dealing with Stoppable as a boss wasn't really as bad as she had been making it out to be.

"So, uh," - she fumbled for the words - "are you like – I mean, are you _okay_ with us?"

"What, you and Kim?"

Shego nodded. Ron mulled over the question.

"I think so. I'll be fine. Just don't get married tomorrow, okay?"

"Deal," said Shego, shaking Ron's hand. "So when are you going to teach me how to make those Nacos?"

"Soon, young grasshopper. Very soon. Maybe when you master flipping."

Shego was amazed to discover she was almost looking forward to learning the secrets of the Naco. Although, if it was predicated on her learning to give burritos a good flip, it could be a long time coming.

"Anyway," said Ron, "get back inside and mop the floor, slave."

He went back inside before he got a response. Even as a joke, Shego couldn't help feel a jolt of irritation at the statement, although immediately afterwards, her very irritation amused her. It was just reflexive, she supposed. Hard to shake after years of experience. Ron Stoppable, giving her orders; Kim Possible as a significant other; Susan Go, earning hard-earned dollars at no one's expense, except perhaps some of Bueno Nacho's rounder customers. The world had turned upside down. Maybe there came a point where being the loner bad girl just lost its charm.

Shego resigned herself to another ten or fifteen minutes of Bueno Nacho servitude as she got up from the dining table, folded up the umbrella, and went back into the store in search of a mop and bucket. Ron was talking to a couple of employees in back, near the drive-thru window, while Ned and another employee were counting out a couple of cash registers, leaving the last one open for a few straggling customers who were still finishing their meals. The mop and bucket were in the utility closet beside the employee entrance in back. She made her way through the store, and was just about to open the closet door and grab them when Ron appeared.

"Hey, Shego. We've got a problem at the drive-thru window. Someone says you screwed up their order."

Shego groaned; five minutes before closing! Just what she needed. She followed Ron back to the drive-thru register, putting on the headphones as she glanced out the little side window. There was no one at the pickup window, but one car was idling out by the ordering screen – a little hard to see in the darkness, as the lights over there were not that strong. "Bueno Nacho," she spoke into her microphone, "how can I take your order?"

"You got my order wrong last time!" came a gruff male voice. "I want something for_ free!_"

_The hamburger guy_, thought Shego. A current of rage passed through her. If he was back for some abuse, she'd be happy to give it to him.

She looked at Ron, wondering if he was going to give her a hard time, but he gave her an impudent grin in reply, shrugged his shoulders, and left her to deal with the customer. Maybe he wasn't interested in getting involved, and had interpreted her look as confusion. That, and he thought it would be funnier if Shego had to deal with the problem alone. _If only he knew_, she thought. She had a free pass now. Customer service, in her mind, consisted in being kind enough not to drag an annoying customer out of their car and smash their face against the brick wall beside the drive-thru window. By that measure, today she had displayed great customer service towards all but two of her customers. Soon it would be all but three, thanks to Mr. Hamburger.

"Come up to the window," said Shego. "Can I interest you in a free Bueno Burrito, sir?"

She'd give him something bueno, alright. A bueno plasma burn.

"I don't _think_ so!" yelled the voice. "I'm gonna need a lot more than a Bueno Burrito!"

Shego narrowed her eyes as the car shifted forward in the darkness until it drove up beside the drive-thru window. The driver's side window rolled down as Shego watched, thinking the car looked strangely familiar. She was just about to reach out and strike when the driver popped his head out. Even in the darkness, it was hard not to notice it; that guy had some crazy red hair going on.

"Wait, _Kim?_"

Kim grinned at her girlfriend as she leaned out the window of her Sloth – not Shego's favorite name for a car, but Kim seemed to like it. "How'd you like my angry guy voice?" she said, still doing the voice in question. It was less convincing right next to the window instead of over the intercom.

"It's wonderful," said Shego. She was lying, just a little.

"I wasn't lying, though! You totally forgot something when I was here earlier."

"What? Hey, I wasn't even the one who took your-"

When Kim grabbed her by the collar of her Bueno Nacho uniform, Shego was so surprised, she almost found herself pulled out the window. Kim leaned out as far as she could without falling out of the car herself. The two of them kissed, locked in passion, Kim's hand clutched tightly to Shego's clothing, pulling her in hard. For a split second, Shego wondered if she smelled gross from all that grilling, but, clearly, Kim didn't care. And as the burning heat of Kim's desire mingled with the evening breeze, everything else fell straight out of Shego's mind. She felt Kim's kiss turn into a gentle bite. Teeth grazed her lip, an electrifying thrill rushed up her back and down again.

"Wait a minute," said Kim.

To Shego's disappointment, she pulled back.

"What is it?"

"When do you get off, anyway?"

Shego smirked. "I dunno, you tell me."

"Oh, lord. You know what I mean. It's like five minutes, right? Do they need you in there?"

Shego shrugged. "Probably not, but-"

Kim's insistent hand shot out once again - but this time, the other one joined it. Shego let out a little yelp of surprise as her girlfriend dragged her straight out of the drive-thru window, barely giving her time to scrabble for purchase and avoid falling down in the space between the car and the store wall. She narrowly avoided smacking her head against the top of the car door as Kim pulled her through the open window and into the car itself. After a lot of awkward fumbling and an accidental honk or two, Shego managed to settle herself into the passenger's seat as Kim released the parking brake and sped away from the drive-thru window with a whoop of laughter.

"Why settle for just a bite when I can get the whole thing?" she asked.

Shego couldn't argue with that.

Hopefully Stoppable wouldn't be too angry about her ditching work early. It wasn't even her fault, anyway. She could see him docking her five minute's pay. She promised herself she would find it amusing instead of obnoxious, especially now that it was more apparent her boss didn't actually hate her.

"So," said Kim, "what do you want to do tonight?"

That was just about the easiest question Shego had ever been asked.

"Let's go to my place."

Headlights wove through Middleton's streets as Kim drove in the direction of Shego's apartment; she had long since memorized how to get there. Shego rolled her window down and felt the night wind rush against her jet-black hair. She licked her lips; the taste of Kim still lingered like an echo. Despite her long day at work, she was feeling great. Things would work out. For her, for Kim, for Ron. Everybody. She felt herself gag a little at the cheery sentiment, but lately, she couldn't help perking up when Princess was around. She'd be able to put up with Bueno Nacho for Kim until she found something for which she was more well-suited.

And heck; maybe Stoppable would even warm her up to food service one of these days. It was far-fetched, but as the red-headed girl with her hands on the wheel could testify, crazier things had happened. Just as long as her crazy girlfriend didn't get her fired first.

XX

* * *

_That's it. Hope you guys enjoyed, and reviews are of course welcome. This story actually started because the title "Shego, to Go" popped into my head, followed immediately by the image of Shego working with fast food. I was a little worried that her inability to find a better job might be far-fetched, but I figured it's a KP comedy, so I can get away with it. And the humor in the situation was worth it for me, anyway._

_If you want to read other Kim/Shego-ish things I've written, check out **Caught Green-Handed**, which is a one-shot for now, but may become an expanded story as long as I keep up my writing for it. Also check out **Slash and a Hack**. And if you do, let me know what you thought!_


End file.
